Afternoons
by CelestialFeathers999
Summary: Negitoro oneshot exploring Miku's love of afternoons (and a certain pinkette)
Afternoons were Miku's favourite time of the day. Unlike chaotic mornings, filled with the shrill cries of an alarm she hated, afternoons were tranquil. They signified the end of a work day and Miku was allowed to relax and forget her troubles, at least until evening came around. The peaceful stretch of time between the last rings of the school bell and dinner had become Miku's solace, an era passed in stasis, with a steaming cup of tea in one hand and a good book in the other. Miku came to enjoy these quiet little moments in life, accompanied by the intermittent chirping of birds outside her window and the occasional muffled barks coming from her neighbour's yard. Today was no different, as Miku wearily trudged through the perfectly painted little door and into her house. She threw her bag at her desk with contempt, a casualty of her annoyance with the work inside.

Placing a kettle half full of water on the stove, Miku breathed out deeply and curled up in a nice patch of sunlight on her couch. It wasn't long before she began to doze. She barely started to dream when the screaming of the kettle jolted her awake. Water boiled much too fast these days. Grumbling, Miku grudgingly got up from the warmth and comfort of the sofa to make sure her house didn't burn down. Setting down a cup for herself, she casually fingered the abundant variety of teas in her cupboard. 'Oolong, Chamomile, Earl Gray…' She had trouble deciding. After all, she didn't usually make this choice. Everything seemed appealing, and, as eager as she was to have her tea, she wasn't able to single out one to taste. In the end, Miku settled for Jasmine. She had always loved drinks made from flowers. They were the sweetest, in her opinion, and their faint floral scent was calming and refreshing to the teenaged girl.

Absentmindedly, Miku pulled another cup from the cupboard; one that matched hers perfectly, having come from the same set. She was faced with the same decision from a moment ago. Miku bit her lip in frustration. Why was it so hard to choose? As if on cue to answer her question, she heard the jingling of the wind chimes hung on her front door. For the first time in hours, Miku's lips pulled upwards into a small smile. Tea wasn't the only reason she loved afternoons.

Half-running to the front of her house, Miku lingered just at the entrance of the living room and waited until she saw a familiar shade of pink emerge from the front door, as if blown in by the gentle spring breeze.

"You're late. I had to pick our tea today." Despite her eagerness to see the pinkette, Miku pouted and stood her ground. Smiling affectionately, as if amused by her lover's childishness, Luka closed the distance between them with graceful strides, abandoning her shoes at the door and bringing in a soothingly cool breeze.

"I'm sorry darling. Will you forgive me?" She mumbled as she trailed kisses, starting from Miku's forehead and longingly tasting Miku's lips at the end. Asking for forgiveness seemed to be nothing but a formality, if one could call it that, as the younger girl melted in her lover's embrace. Once their lips touched, Miku didn't want to stop. Having been reunited with Luka after an entire day of separation, Miku wanted to feel as much of her girlfriend as possible, taking the pink-haired woman closer and closer with overwhelming intensity, pulling at the layers of clothing that infuriatingly separated them. "Woah there," Luka laughed, gently prying the suddenly clingy girl off of her as she tried to not succumb to Miku's cute, disappointed expression, "the tea's going to get cold if we keep going," she winked suggestively. Miku's face instantly became two shades redder.

"S-stupid Luka…" Miku huffed and turned away from her lover to walk towards the kitchen. She feigned anger, despite her uncontrollable grin. Used to Miku's preferred method of expressing affection, Luka giggled softly and followed Miku inside. After all this time, it was funny how she still found that soft bubbly laugh to be so beautiful, Miku mused. Like the tolling of a delicate bell, it was sweeter than the tinkling of the intricate wind chimes that hung outside and more alluring than the pale pink cherry blossoms that were beginning to bloom at this time of the year. It's no surprise, Miku thought, shaking her head happily. After all, afternoons weren't complete without the one and only, _her_ one and only tuna-loving dork to spend them with.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, I'm back (kinda?) with a fluffy one-shot written in hopes of curing my writer's block, since Winter Warmth isn't getting anywhere :'D

I'm just kind of dissatisfied with my writing at the moment and I'm hoping it'll get better if I write more...so please leave any advice and criticism or just comments in general? I'll take all the feedback I can get XD

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
